What's in Your Name?
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Poems about our favorite Star Wars characters... based off their names. ::: Title changed slightly. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1: Luke

**This idea came to mind the other day, while I was sitting outside in the fresh Spring air doing… nothing. I began writing an acrostic (I **_**think **_**this will count as an acrostic.) Tell me what you think! I started with Luke, because it's easy.**

**LUKE**

**L **as in lazy, inactive, and slow.

Sitting in the x-wing,

'Till they're ready to go.

Twiddling his thumbs

And looking around

'Till a force ghost tells him

"Fire, now."

oOo

**U** is for unique,

A special guy; indeed.

Doesn't know his father,

And has a need for speed.

But worst of all,

The craziness of this mister,

It takes a certain kind of fellow,

To kiss your own sister!

oOo

**K** is for kid,

A wee 'lil tot.

Playin' games with the force

'Till his uncle makes him stop.

Whining about college, cleaning, and chores,

"Too much of his father in him-"

That's for sure.

oOo

**E **is for excellent!

The hero of the day!

Master of the New Order,

Chased the Empire away.

Rate the trilogy,

Grade the acting,

It's sure to come out grade A!

***headdesk* I did not like that last stanza. But that's just me. Up next, I may do a character from Jedi Apprentice, but I'm always open to suggestions. Reviews make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dooku

**DOOKU**

**D** is for dumbfounded

The look on your face

When Palpatine told Anakin

Your death wouldn't be a waste.

Separatist leader, pawn of the Sith

Let fame get to your head

Until you're dead; dumbfounded.

~0~

**O** is for outcast

The odd one out.

A little too proud for a Jedi,

So you left for a life without

Light side or the force,

No more good would come from you.

When you become an outcast,

There's no telling what you'll do.

~0~

**O**-again-an oddball.

Just a little twisted inside,

'Course, it doesn't take much,

If you're so awesome in your own mind.

What's the step you're going to take

To achieve ultimate power?

Dear Count,

Oddball 'till the end,

What's it like to lose your head?

~0~

**K **stands for klutz,

Lightsaber through both hands.

Your style exhibited grace,

But the grace was a scam.

You trip over your shoes

And that floaty little cape.

Droids catch you off guard whenever they're around,

And finally, your 'graceful' feet

Fall to the ground.

~0~

**U **is for understood…

By him and himself alone.

He knew what he wanted,

He knew how to get it,

But he couldn't to do it solo.

But joining with the Sith…

How can we understand that?

Is that _really _the only person

You could find to watch your back?


	3. Chapter 3: Chewbacca

**CHEWBACCA (CHEWIE)**

**C **is for confused;

As understanding as a Wookie can get.

With 'args' and 'awgs' and 'gars,"

Communication's pretty hard.

Solo can understand you,

But can the others, too?

They always seem to think they know

What you'll say and do.

888

**H** stands for hairy;

Our furry, flurry friend.

Not an adorable little puffball,

But twice as big as men.

Never coughs a hairball

And never bothers to shave;

But I guess a naked Wookie

Would be chilly all day.

888

**E** is elegant,

Don't believe me?

Don't blame you.

Imagine him with a crossbow

And his shots are not the best,

But compared to a stormtrooper,

He's really elegant.

888

**W** is for windswept,

The wind through his hair,

A strong squall

Or a small breeze

Will blow it everywhere.

Do not stand downwind of him;

If you do, that's your own fault.

No one controls the wind,

Or those tumbleweed fur balls.

888

**I **is for idolized

By children everywhere.

Like an oversized puppy,

He's the new heir.

Past Barney and Elmo,

And all the rest.

Since the 1970's,

Wookies are still the best.

888

**E** stands for epic;

Han's second hand.

No one knows the story

Of how they've been friends since... when?

Whether it's the Falcon, spaceport, or pub,

Anyone who sees Han and Chewie,

Knows it's epic best friend love.

…**I rhymed elegant with elegant, didn't I? D: Anywho, reviews are greatly appreciated, friends!**


	4. Chapter 4: Obi Wan

**Hey! Sorry there was a small wait on this one; I've been really busy. What else is new? Oh, and I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and subscribing. These aren't easy to write, but I value your encouragement!**

**OBI WAN**

**O **is for oblivious;

Just a little blind.

I mean, it's hard not to see

When someone's going to the dark side.

Don't think I'm insulting;

You're a busy man and all.

Come on, Kenobi, we won't blame you

For your crazy Padawan's fall.

XDX

**B** is for bearded!

The Knight's latest fashion.

Sprouted before the Clone Wars;

It's part of the ladies passion.

Anakin refused to go all out,

Didn't even have a ponytail.

Sharing hairdos with you Master

Is considered rather fail.

XDX

**I** is for inspirational;

Deserves to be admired.

He had been through so much

Even before the Jed trials.

Standing beside his Master

Staying with him through everything

And his brave clashes with Vader

Were very inspiring.

XDX

**W** is for waterlogged;

Got something in his ear.

Stating the obvious to Gungans,

Something we all didn't need to hear.

The circle of life, the food chain,

We've been there a lot.

The proper thing to do after a dip

Is properly towel off.

XDX

**A **is for acrobatic

Twists and turns and flips

Overwhelming for an enemy,

Because he didn't listen to that hint:

"Keep it real, keep it simple,"

'Cause then where's the action?

Whether it's Ataru or Soresu,

It's the movie's main attraction.

XDX

**N** is for never-ending.

Should be dead and gone.

But thanks to the Whills,

He's going to live on.

His legacy will never cease,

He's earned his place in the past.

Past, present, or future,

The Legend of Obi-Wan will last.


	5. Chapter 5: Jango Fett

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with a chapter sooner than expected… pleasant surprise, right? A reviewer suggested I do one on Jango Fett, and I figured it would be a good idea.**

**JANGO**

**J** is for janitor!

I'm serious! Just see!

A day of bounty hunting

Requires a vigorous cleaning.

Hotel room and starship,

As fearful foes run around

You've got to mop up evidence

Before you can touch ground.

sSs

**A **stands for aerobic;

You're now an armored, muscled hulk.

Sure, it's easy to get a workout boxing

Those who stare at Mandalornian skulls.

Take that, and all the walking

Up mountain, city, or lake

But you know aerobics is good for you

When it's all your weary limbs can take.

sSs

**N** stands for notorious

Stalking Jedi in the night,

Deadly with a sharpshooter

And elusive when in flight.

He finishes the job with freakish precision,

Where's the human in this man?

Perhaps Jabba ruined the heart in him

On those desert sands.

sSs

**G**, as is great

All the rich know who to call

You must be pretty talented

But could a Jedi make you fall?

We found out on Geonosis,

When Dooku sent in his best

Only lasted a few  
seconds;

Still the best out of the rest.

sSs

**O **is obnoxious

When they know you're stalking!

On their back, around a corner,

Catching every word when they're talking…

Some don't know you've got weapons,

So they'll put on a great act;

Suspect you're the obnoxious admirer type

Until you set your trap.


	6. Chapter 6: Darth Vader

**Hello! My sense of rhyming was a little off today; don't know why. I still tried to make this a good chapter. So… we're almost to 20 reviews. 20****th**** reviewer gets a cookie! And the 25****th**** reviewer (if we get there) gets two cookies! And all reviewers between them get cookies, too. And the lurkers who don't review shall **_**also **_**get cookies. But they shall not have chocolate chips in theirs.**

**VADER**

**V **is for valiant.

At least, in the end.

He was daring and noble

Like all heroic men.

Finished the Emperor off

Saved his son,

Who didn't do much

So he's not one to talk.

OoO

**A** is for asthmatic;

Needs a chance to catch his breath.

Can't capture Solo on his own,

So he hired Boba Fett.

But when times are getting tough,

And he needs to step in,

The Emperor's paid for his meds;

But he'll never stop to thank him.

OoO

**D **is for dangerous

With your horrible Death Star.

How'd you change the laws of physics?

Engineering it must be hard.

Metal footsteps and respirators,

Tell them they're gonna be dead.

More efficient than blasters

Who's seen a laser chop off heads?

OoO

**E** stands for excitable...

With Padme, anyway.

Always had to sneak off with her,

Until that fateful day.

He became a monster,

But his Master's got a teaser.

Just saying that old name

Puts the poor guy in a fever.

OoO

**R** stands for ready

He's got his fighter and Death Star.

Won't second guess his own choices,

No matter the outcome or where they are.

Been waiting around a decade or two;

Ready for revenge, for war, for a path to take

Ready to take on the galaxy,

Ready to meet the Chosen One's fate.


	7. Chapter 7: Jar Jar

**Hello! So… today's my 14****th**** birthday. Ayup. I'm not lying. I'm going to high school in two months, for star's sake! *flail*  
So I decided to do a name you may not have expected, because it repeats itself. I kind of praise and then degrade and then tease Jar Jar in this one… well, read on!**

**JAR JAR  
**

**J **is for jumpy;

Ants in his pants

Or maybe it's just nerves,

Or maybe he wants to dance.

You can't really tell;

He's so hoppity and sneaky,

You'll wonder if he ever stops

Jumping when he's sleeping.

696

**A** is for aquatic;

Or at least partially

Can swim or live on land;

Vacation in undersea cities.

Then he was banished,

And was aquatic no more

Our clumsy froggy friend

Now lives a life on shore.

696

**R **stands for reflexive;

He's got an instinct

Sometimes running, always screaming

Sometimes to Jedi, he's clinging.

You've got to react quick

When podracing comes to town

You don't know if you'll survive

When Sebula is around.

696

**J**, like jubilant

Guess who saved the day!

We're proud of our great Gungan-

But he's special either way.

Like the Chancellor,

He's paraded along

And we all sing the tune

Of a happy Jar-Jar song.

696

**A** as in again

This is just a repeat

Two syllables,

One sound

Doesn't it have a nice beat?

Such a simple name, It's great—

It's meant for do-gooders,

Not fakes.

696

**R** is for ridiculous

A wanna-be Chewwie, don't you think?

Or maybe I'm unfair;

After all, Jinn likes life forms that are weak.

Let us applaud his nobleness

And after this stanza, look past all the rest

Ignorance and Jar Jar

Go together best.


	8. Chapter 8: Padme

**PADME**

**P **is for perfect

Attracted even a Jedi's eyes

Believe in democracy, loyal to the Senate,

Searching for peace before more people die.

Solving problems on Naboo

Was comparatively easy,

But living with a broken heart…

Too hard for Anakin's perfect Queen.

-I-

**A **stands for adult-like,

Even at fourteen.

Take it from a teenager,

Where'd she get such good training?

Diplomatic and cool headed

But soft enough to feel pain

The responsibility she had through her life;

The ideal politician all the way.

-I-

**D **is for distressed-

An understatement, really,

Must be hard sitting around

While her husband's out battling.

And when he comes home,

When will she see him again?

She's living two separate lives,

And distressed 'till the end.

-I-

**M **is for married

To the Hero With No Fear

It's a bonus being so close;

Knowing you're safe whenever he's near.

But long distance relationships can be tough to work out

As you don't see each other much

But when you see each other, as Vader learned,

Enough just isn't enough.

-I-

**E **is for empathetic

So she will help them all

Supported the Jedi and the Republic,

'Cause without them the galaxy would fall.

Other charities include hunger and orphans

Because they're all in need of help

Between everyone she's empathetic of,

She still can't help herself.

**I know, I don't have an accent on the 'E'. There's a good reason for that… I was lazy. Whether you liked this chapter or not, thanks for reading. Feel free to review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Yoda

**YODA**

**Y **is for yearning

For the good old days

Back when things were different,

And simpler in many ways.

Only you remember it,

It's still fresh in your mind.

You can dream about the old days,

But they've been left behind.

8B8

**O** is for old,

Really, quite obviously.

Not going on ten, twenty, or thirty,

But his ninth century.

With age comes wrinkles and hair loss

And lots of wisdom, too,

That's why they like old Yoda;

So much to learn from you.

8D8

**D **stands for daring;

During Order 66,

To return to the Jedi Temple-

And all those times you fought the Sith!

Your bravery wasn't reckless;

If it were, you'd be dead.

You were always pretty capable, though,

Of not losing your head.

8D8

**A** as in aging;

We know you're old, yet still-

You've got a couple decades to go

Before you really go downhill.

Retirement on Dagobah

Was something well earned.

Would've been nice if you'd stuck around more for Luke,

He had so much more to learn.

**It was short (about 175 words) but hey, Yoda's got a short name.  
I'm taking requests for what name you guys want to see next. I was thinking something along the lines of a droid… (Perhaps Threepio, Artoo, Toojay… or those kick-butt assassin droids?) Review and tell me which droid you'd like to see next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Artoo Detoo

**Once again, I'd like to thank all you readers and reviewers and everyone in between who has read this fic.  
And yes; I **_**know **_**they probably don't have aluminum cans in Star Wars.**

**R2D2 (Artoo Deetoo)**

**A** is for aluminum;

Intergalactic metal or alloy

Skillfully crafted, recyclable

So you can take him apart to make a new toy.

Composition was never exactly known

But if it was that'd be grand,

For we could say Artoo is going green

'Cause he comes from aluminum cans.

ggg

**R**, like rolling

On an oiled set of wheels

Scooting all around platforms,

Then careening off hills.

He could hover, if he wanted to,

In order to get around

But who needs all that fancy tech?

Hot wheels are fine on the ground.

ggg

**T** is for thinking-

Finally! It lives!

When droids have thoughts and feelings

How will we deal with it?

He was a clever, caring droid

But was he thinking or not?

Maybe he was programmed well,

All those lazy programmers thought.

ggg

**O** would be ornate

If he had medals, of course!

Saved quite a few lives;

And without him battle would be much worse.

A giant magnet of pins and needles

Yet somehow he's still needy

Of medals for courage, caring, and coolness

'Cause the other heroes are too greedy.

ggg

**O **stands for originated

From a real good factory

Along with all his fellow droids,

He had Nubian prestige.

Can we ever thank the engineer enough

For the brilliant job he did?

A hardy little hardware,

Made with love and care from within.

ggg

**D** is for disguised

As just another droid.

Another astromech unit on the Death Star-

It makes him look employed.

Sometimes this common design

Helps a lot

But if you're trying to hide him

How do you hide that top?

ggg

**E **is for endearing-

His whir will make you melt!

Though he's not really huggable

Would you rather be with anyone else?

Of course, your answer will be no

Because his loyalty's true

And you're so sure; you think you know

That Artoo loves you, too.

ggg

**E **is for exponential-

Plug him into a computer,

Or a starship, or a wall panel,

And he'll download everything.

And if you multiply that

By all the computers he's seen

He can barely store more knowledge

As it's rapidly increasing!

ggg

**T** is for treacherous

To his fellow droids!

What, he's on the people's side?

Thanks to him 'bots are getting destroyed!

Stick him in a starship-

He will fire at will.

To protect Anakin Skywalker,

He's always ready to kill.

ggg

**O** as in oddly shaped-

Tell me you don't agree.

Two funky legs, a boxy bod,

And a head that's sort of a 'C'.

It's good cookies and milk

Will never harm his figure

But melt down the metals

And he'll be disfigured.

ggg

**O **is for original-

Originally awesome, that is.

If you have a fascination with droids,

I'm sure it started with him.

Funny genius, and loyal-

Though not perfect 'till the end,

We all tend to favor Artoo

Because he's man's best friend.

**Alright. Some of these… were really hard. I mean, oddly shaped? Exponential? 'Least I got it to rhyme.  
Some folks have been requesting Ahsoka for next chapter. I won't reveal my opinion of Ahsoka right now, and I'll try to be fair and even if she is in next chapter. What do you think?  
New poem for you:**

**Review button,  
Review button,  
The sound of your click…  
…sounds like mutton?**

**Bah.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ahsoka

**AHSOKA**

**A** is for adventurous,

As she goes on missions

Takes on field jobs in a war,

And from the tanks to the kitchens

She has an adventurous spirit

That spurs everyone on;

So young and bright and eager,

Such a perfect Padawan.

lll

**H** is for hotheaded-

Has a tendency to talk back

To her young and teasing master

Who won't take her sass.

Everyone goes through a phase

Where they have to have their way.

And Ahsoka is quick to humble herself;

Knows you can't take back what you say.

III

**S** stands for Snips,

As by Sky Guy she was named.

Roll your eyes at the cheesiness

But we all liked it, anyway.

There's something about it…

Perhaps the way it rhymes?

Something is so cute about

Snips and Sky Guy.

III

**O** is for ordering

The clones already?

Taking charge, she's cool minded,

Although the burden's heavy.

So she's not really ordering,

'Cause she's not high enough in command,

Rather, she's… suggesting

And is still obeyed by every man.

III

**K **as in keeping

Up with training everyday.

She's out to be a Jedi Knight

And no war will get in her way.

That is, at least,

If she survives

Dodging blaster bolts and bombs

She is running out of time…

III

**A** is for adhesive

Like an instant add-on friend

How can you say she's slacking

When she sticks with you 'till the end?

But Anakin won't have a moment alone

If his Padawan's around

And he'd really like her to step back

When Padmé comes to town.


End file.
